Billy Loomer
William "Billy" Loomer, known as Loomer is the leader of a trio of bullies at James K. Polk. Billy Loomer is portrayed by Kyle Swann. Loomer likes to pick on Ned, Cookie, and other students. Loomer has a huge crush on Moze and often calls her by her first name. He was played by Kyle Swann Personality Loomer's personality is usually aggressive and mean towards others. He is also shown to be caring and poetic, even writing poetry to Moze. He has sometimes been portrayed as romantic when talking to Suzie, Moze or Simone. When asked why he bullies, but writes poetry he responded, "I'm a complex individual". Relationships Crony and Buzz Crony and Buzz are Loomer's lackeys and best friends. He and Crony occassionally get into arguments whenever one or both get on each others' nerves, but they resolve whatever conflict they have in the end. Loomer has commented on Buzz not speaking since he and Crony befriended to which he replied that he doesn't talk when he views everything is okay. It's revealed in Newz Year that Crony and Buzz depend on Loomer for their identity, even both are capable of being nice people without him. Ned Loomer and Ned are usually seen as "frenemies" because of Loomer's constant bullying. After "Guide to: Cheaters and Bullies", he is slightly nicer to Ned, but he still bullies him throughout Season 2 and Season 3. In the end of Season 3, he is shown to be much nicer to him. Cookie Loomer and his gang usually bully Cookie. Their bullying sometimes varies from simple taunting, to pantsing or shocking Cookie with static electricity. Sometimes the force of Loomer's bullying will cause Cookie's technology to break or malfunction. On some occasions, Loomer and his gang have stolen Ned and Cookie's baby and left it greatly deformed. There was also one time when Loomer actually made Cookie one of his minions, but Ned's face looking back at Cookie switched him back. Simone Loomer briefly developed feelings for Cookie's alter ego, Simone. Going as far as expressing his feelings for her. After the disappearance of Simone, Loomer is left heartbroken. Rather than giving the flowers and chocolates to Lisa as intended, Cookie ends up feeling sorry for Loomer and claims the flowers and chocolates are for Loomer from Simone. It is not known if Loomer ever figured out who Simone really was. Moze Loomer has a huge crush on Moze, which he tries to show every once in a while. In Notes, he wrote her sappy romantic poems, which she liked until she discovered he wrote them. In Project Partners, he threatened Cookie to set Moze up with him as partners. When Moze asked Cookie why Loomer wanted to be with her, Loomer had apparently said that he thought she was a hottie. He proved he could work with her and be a loyal partner. In "Detention", when Moze tells Loomer the trio got detention he responds with "I hope things work out for you, Jennifer". He often feels threatened when he depicts competition, mainly with Ned, Seth, and Faymen. In the end, after Moze's attempts to use him to make Ned jealous by kissing him, he gives up on her and starts dating Suzie again. Suzie Crabgrass Although Loomer didn't mean to ask Suzie out (as he had his eye on Moze), it's hinted that their compatibility is good. When they first started dating, Loomer felt as though Suzie was suffocating him with all of her attention and controlling his life; basically, she made it a point to try reforming him and making him more sensitive. Much to his surprise, she even forbade him from bullying the other kids. Suzie later reveals that she wants a boyfriend that takes charge instead of a wimp, which Loomer acted like (until he changed back to his old self). Even still, they challenged each other with their need to control the other. Gallery Cheaters-bullies-2.jpg 1.jpg|Billy dancing Social-studies-embarrassment.jpg|Loomer and Co. pantsing a carboard cut out of Cookie Loomer, Billy Loomer, Billy Loomer, Billy Loomer, Billy Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters